1. Field of the Invention
This application claims priority from PCT/EP97/06597, filed Nov. 26 1997.
The invention relates to a device for cleaning the tire of a soil tamping roller of adhering dirt and for spraying the tire with water, this device being provided in a known way with a stripping device which extends essentially perpendicularly to the direction of rotation of the tire over the tire region to be cleaned and which is fastened to a tire carrier in a fixed position in relation to the tire, with a nozzle arrangement which is fastened to the tire carrier in a fixed position in relation to the tire, and with nozzles, arranged at a distance from one another and approximately parallel to the stripping device, for spraying water onto the tire behind the stripper in the tire running direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the known devices of this type, the stripping device and the nozzle arrangement are provided as components which are separate from one another and which each have to be fastened independently to the tire carrier.